


Think of Me

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antagonism, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care what you think of me. I don't think about you at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leigh_adams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/gifts).



> I was looking through posts on an lj comm I didn't remember joining and found out that I'd apparently posted a fic there that I don't remember writing. I kind of remember it now, but apparently I hadn't bothered to save it. Oops.
> 
> So! This was originally written for leigh_adams for [Humpathon 2013](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/143061.html%20) with the prompt "I don't care what you think of me. I don't think about you at all." - Coco Chanel.

Ginny glared at Draco. "I don't care what you think of me. I don't think about you at all," she snapped.

Draco smirked, taking a step closer. “I think we both know that's not true,” he said, voice low. “You think about me all the time, don't you? About me pushing you up against the wall. About me fucking you. About you screaming out my name as you come.”

“I don't- I wouldn't-” Ginny stuttered, anger dropping away to be replaced by embarrassment. She paused a moment, then gave him a small, lascivious smile. “You know, Malfoy, just telling me your desires won't do much good.”

This time it was Draco who was left flushed and speechless, and Ginny took a special sort of pleasure in being the person who did that to him. She rather liked him like this, though she'd never admit it.

“You've got to actually act,” Ginny said, stepping forward until they were mere inches apart. Draco took a step backward in return, hitting the wall behind him. His eyes were wide, mouth gaping open, and all Ginny wanted to do was kiss the confused look off of his face. So she did.

The kiss started too wet and loose, but it soon turned heated as Ginny pressed Draco against the wall and his hands came up to grasp at her hips. In minutes, they were practically dry humping, and Ginny was very glad they were in a rarely used corridor once Draco got his hand up her skirt.

“Shouldn't we move this somewhere else?” Draco gasped, nimble fingers slipping under the edge of Ginny's panties and making her groan and shudder in pleasure.

Ginny shook her head, almost too breathless to answer. “No, this is good for now,” she said, finally getting her hand in Draco's trousers and making him moan. She gave a wicked grin. “Perfect, actually. Now kneel.”

Draco's dick jerked in Ginny's hand. “Why?”

“Because you're going to eat me out while you jerk yourself off,” Ginny answered sweetly, using her free hand to push down on his shoulder.

He went willingly after that, lifting up her skirt and pushing aside her panties as soon as his knees hit the ground. Ginny moaned as Draco kissed and licked, one of his fingers coming up up to tease her from the inside. As good as that felt, it was almost hotter to see him kneeling there, one hand frantically working his own dick.

Ginny felt her orgasm rushing up, buzzing through her skin. Her moans probably echoed down the corridor, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she panted through the best orgasm she'd ever had.

When she'd finally calmed enough to pay attention to Draco, Ginny saw he was still kneeling there, eyes wide as he looked up at her. “Please,” he begged, voice hoarse.

Ginny smiled. “Come,” she whispered, and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
